Gilded Cage
by victorcharlie
Summary: Suddenly invited into the elite, but mysterious, society of Japan’s finest, one would be extremely tempted by the gilded cage, but one should also be careful as well.
1. The Invitation

**This is my second fic though my first Card Captor Sakura fic.**

**Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMP. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE!! : I do have to say that this story line is not entirely made up by me; I received permission from **_**Classy Riddle**_** to somewhat continue/use her amazing story line for my own greedy and selfish wishes! (she wrote ****Queen of Clubs****, though it is discontinued****) And if you have read the fic, I have to say you might find some similar ideas/phrases.**

* * *

_Suddenly invited into the elite, but mysterious, society of Japan's finest, one would be extremely tempted by the gilded cage, but one should also be careful as well._

* * *

_**Gilded Cage- Chapter I: The Invitation**_

* * *

"Oi. Why the hell is your floor covered in all of this crap?"

Moaning in reply, I blindly reached for my fleece comforter—which was currently missing from its usual spot next to—to shield me from the incoming chilly flow of air, but in the end gave up.

"Oi. The thing said one day; not forever. And why is it the hardest task for girls to pack a single bag?"

I grabbed at a random pillow from under me, and threw it at the annoying voice.

"Go away Touya." I yelled my voice dry and raspy.

The pillow plopped somewhere unknown and obvious sign that that it had missed its target.

Touya let out a loud chuckle. "It makes me wonder how you were even invited."

I released and irritated growl and sat up. "Shut Touya, you're just jealous that I was invited and you weren't when you were my age!"

He gave out another loud chuckle. "Why would I be jealous of a kaiju like you?" He lifted a pointer finger at my head, "Besides, they're probably not even going to let you in with hair like that."

I touched my hair. I felt my eyes go wide and I crawled out of bed to the bathroom to inspect my hair problem. As my eyes met the mirror, a high-pitched squeal escaped from my mouth.

"Where's my phone?" I yelled, exiting my bathroom and began to search my messy ground. "Touya, why are you just standing there? Help me find my phone! I need to call Tomoyo-chan."

Receiving zero help, I looked up at him. "What?" I asked, frustration lining my words.

"It's seven-thirty." He said staring down at me.

If I wasn't down on all fours, I would've stepped on his foot.

"And how exactly is that relevant to the fact that I'm looking for my phone?" I gave him a look of exasperation.

He glared at me. "As I was saying, it's eight and the invitation said to be there at ten."

As realization dawned on me, I grabbed the creamy white envelope from off my desk and ripped it open. I scanned over the elegant calligraphy.

_**To Miss Sakura Kinomoto:**_

_**You—along with others—have been nominated as a selectee to join The Deck.**_

_**As you know, having been chosen for The Deck is a prestigious honor only given to the most outstanding young citizens in all of Japan.**_

_**There is no need to R.S.V.P. as long as you show up at the initiation, as that will be enough. Hence if you do not come, we will take that as a rejection of our proposal.**_

_**If you do choose to come, please pack a day's worth of clothing, as you will be presenting yourself to Japan's finest. Though please remember to pack the appropriate dress ware.**_

_**The date of your initiation is the 15**__**th**__** of May at ten o'clock.**_

_**Please do not be late to the estate, as we do not tolerate lateness.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Deck.**_

"I only have two and a half hours to get ready? What am I going to do?!" I panicked. "Help me look for my phone Touya!"

Sliding the invitation back into the envelope, careful not to damage the thin lace border on the cover before proceeding to search again.

Grabbing a duffel bag I started to do a cross between stuffing random articles of clothing—hoping to be able to throw something together later and maybe it would look acceptable.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The abrupt ringing made me drop the duffel bag, spilling its contents back on the ground.

Glancing at the scattered clothes, I let out a frustrated groan. "I swear to Kami, if the person calling isn't in a situation of life and death I will kill them!" I screamed running over to the source of the ringing, my bed.

Searching furiously, I finally came upon my vibrating pink phone under my barricade of blankets. Clicking on the green phone, promptly ending the ringing and vibrating at once, I answered with a tart: "What?"

**Is that a way to greet your best friend Sakura-chan?**

Hearing Tomoyo's melodious voice caused me to allow tears of stress to escape from the corners of my eyes.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. It's just that I woke up late—no help from Touya," I glared at my brother standing by the door, who glared back before exiting my room, "And now I'm flipping out because I have nothing for the initiation today and I'm going to look like a fool standing among all of the other rich, spoiled kids—no offense Tomoyo-chan— "

**None taken.**

"And my hair," I whimpered touching my hair lightly. "Touya was laughing at me and—"

**We are definitely going to fix that bed head of yours. And I think if I look close enough you even have some knots in the back.**

"I know it's horrible, I tried my best to fix everything by myself but I don't have any of your fancy-schmancy tools and—" I stopped mid-sentence. "How do you know—**"**

**I'm right outside, but you slept with your window open again Sakura-chan, I though I told you to always remember to close it; you can never be too sure that someone isn't watching.**

I shuddered lightly at the ominous warning, but nonetheless ran excitedly up to my window to see Tomoyo waving at me, resting casually on her big delivery sized truck which was parked behind her limo.

"Hey Tomoyo!" I yelled out the window, making nearby birds fly out of the trees next to my room.

"Kaiju stop screaming you're going to wake up the neighbors!" my brother shouted from his room.

"Shut up Touya! And shouldn't you get ready for your date with Yukito?" I shouted back teasingly.

When I didn't get a reply, I knew that I had hit a soft spot and made him blush.

**That was rather mean Sakura-chan.**

I shrugged my shoulders. "He'll live." I snickered.

**Okay, but you need to hurry up and get your butt outside so we can dress you up in the little time we have. I'm going to hang up now.**

"Wait! What about my clothes?" I asked.

**Honestly Sakura-chan, how long have you known me? I'm leaning on my boutique truck, and Aribelle and Madeline are inside ready to do your makeup and hair. Now I'm going to hang up, but before you even set foot outside of your room you better have your invitation.**

As she hung up, I quickly put on a random shirt and shorts, and threw my hair up in a sloppy ponytail before snatching up the invitation from my desk and along with my phone in hand I sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen, where my dad was standing in front of the stove holding a spatula.

"Good morning dad." I said, pecking him on his cheek before walking towards the dinner table. "Good morning mom."

Today's picture was beautiful as usual. Dressed in a casual uniform, she donned a stylish black blazer over a velvety white button up with a snug, knee-length pencil skirt with equaled the blazer in color, topped off with a pair of black pumps. She was in a leaning against a thick, golden stair railing and wearing almost no make-up, she looked absolutely stunning.

'_Wow. Mom looks hot.' _I giggled, picking up the picture frame gently.

Skimming over the picture, my eyes landed on a small pin in the shape of a club that lay neatly in the center of the blazer's lapel, it was engraved with the English letter 'Q'.

"Sakura." My dad's voice reached my ears and though I wanted to examine closer, my nose couldn't resist the succulent aromas that flowed from the kitchen.

Reentering the kitchen, I was handed a large, three-tier bento wrapped in an intricately decorated cloth.

"Here, lunch," he said stuffing a couple pairs of chopsticks through the hole made by the cloth. "I know the ride from here is pretty long, so I made some lunch for you to share with people you meet."

Smiling brightly at him, I maneuvered the bulky box to one arm and put my phone in my pocket, the invitation in my mouth.

"Thanks dad. I'll be sure to meet a bunch of new people especially with your bento!"

Grinning at me, he patted my head gently. "You've grown into a fine woman, Sakura, your mother would be proud to see you today. Now get going Tomoyo's probably waiting for you."

Nodding my head goodbye, I exited the kitchen and walked over to the door, slipping off my house slippers and sliding into a pair of flip-flops.

Leaving the house, I ran to Tomoyo who took the invitation from my mouth, pocketing it and took the bento from my hands putting it in the limo before pushing me into the truck.

I gawked at the multiple dresses and outfits that hung from the rows and rows of bars in the truck.

"Hurry up Sakura-chan! We have no time for you to stand amazed. You need major attention. But my question is how can you sleep without any restrictions when you knew that the initiation was today?" she questioned.

"I don't… know?"

Sighing she motioned for her two twin maids, Aribelle and Madeline, to come forward.

"You two know what to do. Aribelle, make-up is au natural with emphasis on her eyes and Madeline, hair is half-up and half-down curled, and I'll pick out today's outfits. We have two an half hours. Let's get to work!" she said.

Landing in a seat, Aribelle applied some type of sticky gunk on my face before spreading it completely over my face, while my head was jerked back by Madeline and a strong spray of water rained down prior to hands roughly massaging my head.

I soon gave up trying to guess what was going in and out of my hair, and what the main ingredient in the gunk was.

Slowly falling asleep, I was vaguely aware what was happening to me.

* * *

"Hey, Sakura wake up." I was shook awake by Tomoyo, who was staring worriedly at me. "Are you okay, we were starting to think that you had died."

I laughed lightly. "Sorry, just tired. So are you done?" I asked.

Clapping her hands together, Tomoyo giggled giddily. "Almost done and you look so gorgeous! Now go put this outfit on, you can go behind that folding screen." She said pointing to a corner of the truck.

Pushed behind the screen, I quickly slipped on the outfit. A chic, canary-yellow, lace camisole with a casual beige jacket and a calf-length white skirt with a classy brocade design, along with a simple pair of white heels.

Walking out, I was hurriedly pushed back into the chair and Aribelle swiped a light layer of blusher on my cheeks, while Madeline added a small, decorative pearl barrette to hold my hair together.

The twins stepped back and along with Tomoyo, inspected me head to toe. The twins squealed in unison, as Tomoyo pulled out her familiar V-8 camcorder.

"Sakura-chan you look so adorable and here take this clutch—I put your invitation in it by the way." handing me a small clutch the same color of my camisole. "But enough of this we have to speed to the estate!" she said and she pushed me out of the truck and into the limo.

Closing the door behind me, I waved back at the twin maids who hopped in the front of the truck and drove away.

"Jacques." Tomoyo called, knocking on the opaque window that separated the front of the limo from the back.

Sliding mechanically open, the driver, Jacques, smiled at the two of us.

"Yes Tomoyo-sama?"

"How fast can you get us to the estate?" she asked the aging driver.

He chuckled and said, "Hold on." And the window slid back to its previous state.

* * *

"Tomoyo-sama, we've arrived at the mansion."

I snapped awake at the sound of Jacque's voice, lifting my head up from the position on Tomoyo's shoulder, gently shaking her.

"Wake up Tomoyo-chan." I whispered. "We're here."

Rubbing her eyes, she stretched her arms and looked down to her watch. "Well there's no point in rushing in seeing as how we're already fifteen minutes late. At least it's just the mixer, so I suppose you should be fine. Either way, wait outside at the gate while I go change into my clothes for the initiation." Stepping out of the limo, she helped me out scrutinized me head to toe making sure that as we slept nothing was tarnished. "Stay out of trouble because as a selectee the last thing you want to do is upset someone of higher rank than you."

"Higher rank? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

She rolled her eyes dismissing the question. "It would be to bothersome to explain it to all at once now and it would be an overload of information, so just wait until the dinner party—and I have the prettiest dress for you! But all is due in good time." And with a small wave she vanished behind the gate.

Sighing I reached for the large bento, hoisting it on to my hip before waving goodbye to Jacques who drove away.

'_You can do this Sakura!' _I thought, _'Just smile and take as much things in as you can.'_

Walking up, I was face to-face with the huge, steel gates that caged the estate. I couldn't help but to let out an amazed "Wow!"

The heels of my shoes clicked in rhythm as they were met with the meticulously set granite ground as I paced down the path. Surveying my surroundings, the path was bordered with crowded rows of thick forest.

As curiosity got the better of me I couldn't resist slipping between the trees. Gazing around at the multiple trees that sloped together to form a tightly knit canopy, I flash of light seeped in from a crack in the barrier and hit my eye, momentarily blinding me; I indistinctly felt a familiar belonging within the barrier of trees.

'_Have I been here before?' _I thought hugging the bento to my chest wishing for some of its warmth. _'Nonsense. It's my first time here, but… '_

I sauntered over to a pair of trees that seemed to stand out between in the forest, studying it I stepped cautiously amid to two trees, careful not to let any loose branches snag at my skirt.

Finally pushing through, I felt myself subconsciously smile at the serene setting I had come across. It was well lit by sunlight, which fed the abnormally lush green grass that draped over the ground, letting random flowers appear here and there. Though the thing that caught my eye was a great oak in the middle of the ground that had a tree swing tied onto it.

Dropping the bento on the ground next to me, I stumbled over to the swing feeling a child-esque veil fall over me and I stumbled to find the right would to describe the tranquil feeling the setting gave off.

I decided to go with a word that would fit with my current child-esque veil that was still present. "It's… pretty." I whispered.

Setting down daintily on the seat, careful not to back the brittle wood with my weight, I smiled and kicked of from the ground catching a breeze which carried me back and forth.

"_**Be careful kids! Make sure you don't fall off." A voice warned gently.**_

_**We giggled and paid no heed to her warning, we just kept swinging.**_

"_**Saku one day I'm going to be the next King of Spa's!"**_

_**I giggled in return, grabbing hold of the boy as the strong wind pushed us.**_

"_**Fine Ran. But that means you have to make me the Queen of Spa's!" I gave him a toothy grin.**_

_**We both smiled at each other and linked pinkies.**_

Staring around, I saw that among the aged trees was a rather new patio set which sat under the shade of an arch.

Hopping off from the swing to go investigate I landed odd, tripping over my feet sending me on my back. Letting out a pained cry I was suddenly interrupted by a tiny growl from above me.

Scared to open my eyes, I though of the worst. _'Is it a ghost? Please tell me it's not a ghost, anything but a ghost.' _I thought thinking back to Touya's childish stories. '_No. Get a hold of yourself Sakura, your eighteen and still afraid of ghosts? Just open your eyes and see what it is.'_

Gulping inwardly, I counted to three before snapping my eyes open to come face to face with an over-exposed Japanese Spitz making its coat a light gold.

A glimmer of light hit the name tag blinding my eye._ 'Cerberus. Wasn't that the three-headed dog that guarded the gates of Hell?'_

Cerberus—the one-headed one—stared back down at me, growling in a low warning tone.

Slowly standing back up, hopeful not to alert Cerberus in any way before wiping the light layer of dirt that had attached to my clothes. _'Great, Tomoyo's going to kill me if she sees me all covered in dirt.'_

After I was sure all of the dirt was gone, I slinked away from Cerberus, who was still watching me intently. I looked over to the trees from where I entered from and my eyes fell on the forlorn bento.

'_Dad did say to share with new people.' _I thought looking at Cerberus. _'Though I'm pretty sure he never thought of me sharing with a dog!' _Giggling at the thought I treaded over to the bento and unwrapped the intricate cloth folding it neatly, setting it to the side. Opening up the top I felt my mouth begin to salivate enough to equal the young canine as the succulent smells tackled our noses. I plucked some octopus-shaped sausages and motioned over to Cerberus who in turn sauntered over to me and dematerialized the mini sausages off my hand.

I suppose he's just one of those dogs who trust you as long as you give him food, because once the first couple of sausages disappeared down his throat he started to allow me to pet him.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help to laugh at his gluttonous self as he began to consume more and more of my sausages.

"What a fatty." I teased, but still couldn't resist throwing him one last sausage before closing back up the bento, attempting to wrap it in the neat style my dad seemed to possess but gave up and simply tying it in a sloppy knot.

"Come on Cerberus, Tomoyo's probably waiting somewhere by the gate fuming." I shuddered at the thought, turning to leave I bumped haphazardly into someone landing once again on my butt.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" a cold voice echoed through the hideaway.

Glancing up, I found that the defiant being that stood obstinately in front of the exit was, well… _hot_.

Glaring down at me was a pair of smoldering, amber eyes that looked right through me. His flawless face held an expression of newfound hate, permitting a natural frown carve deep creases in his forehead, his cheeks arched perfectly to the point where I could run my fingers effortlessly over it, his hair was a rich color of brown as it shined each time he turned, and his lips laid in a disgruntled scowl.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked coldly.

Surprised that I was caught goggling at the stranger, I was even more shocked at the fact that I actually let myself stare. Clearing my throat, I stood up hopeful that it would even out the height difference, but with no avail as I was still a measly head shorter than him.

Cerberus snarled fiercely at the stranger, who in return made a human-like snarl himself.

Having anger for the stranger as well, I opened my mouth to argue but was beat to the chase.

"I'll ask you again only because I'm feeling generous today, who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded keeping his glare on me.

"I'm not obligated to answer you." I retorted, stubborn to back down.

Obviously bewildered by the fact that I had talked back, he stood speechless for a moment before reacting.

"Actually you are obligated to tell me whether you want to or not, as you are trespassing on private property." He exclaimed smugly.

Appalled at the fact that he accused me of trespassing, I poked a finger at his apparent well-toned chest that was covered in a simple white button up paired with well-ironed black slacks.

"Who am _I_? I think the question is who are _you_? For all I know you could be the one who's really trespassing!" I shot back.

He let out an angry growl before looking down at the ground, he began to count.

'_He obviously has anger-management problems.' _I thought glimpsing down at Cerberus who was still on guard.

"Look here," he finally said, glaring down at me. "If you really aren't trespassing as you say and you seem to be an inductee seeing as how you don't have a pin yet, you should have an invitation. So if you show it to me, I'll believe you." He crossed his arms haughtily, wearing a proud smirk.

"Of course I have it." I countered, reaching down for my clutch… which I didn't have.

Biting my lip, I averted my gaze to the ground. "I don't have it on me right now, but if you let me go get it—"

He scoffed loudly, running his hand through his wild hair. "Right, so I'll let you go get your 'invitation' and then you can escape after trespassing on my private property."

Grabbing my hand, I blushed at the warmth that his hand radiated.

The moment was short lived as Cerberus barked loudly, reminding us both that he was still present.

"You stupid dog, go back to Eri—" he started.

"Syaoran-kun! Where are you?" a voice called out. "I know you're around here somewhere, so just hurry up and come out! Syaoran-kun!"

"Shit!" he yelled before releasing my hand, running to the direction of the opening.

Stopping just before he exited, he turned around and tossed something my way.

"I came back to get it but you had stepped all over it, and I don't want it now that you've dirtied it. So take it." He said curtly, as the object fluttered to the ground and he disappeared between the trees.

Waiting a few seconds before I knew that he was gone, I looked down to my hand that was still slightly warm.

'_For someone who spoke so coldly his hand was pretty warm. How ironic.' _I thought before slowly walking over to the spot where that object landed. _'It's a handkerchief.' _

Picking the handkerchief up, I brushed the dirt from it, inspecting it. It was a faded periwinkle soiled by dirt and grass stains.

'_I guess he has a reason for not wanting it.' _I winced.

Flipping it over in my hands, I lightly brushed my hand over a sloppily sewed patch in the shape of a small sakura blossom. Smiling gently, I pocketed the handkerchief.

'_I'll wash it tonight and I'll give it back to him the next time I see him—though I hope its not soon.'_ I thought. _'Syaoran. I'll remember that.' _I noted in the back of my head.

Sighing, I picked up the bento that had become relatively lighter due to the stomach of Cerberus and walked over to the trees. _'I really should be getting back to the gate or else Tomoyo's going to kill me!'_

I was one step out of the setting when I was pushed back onto my butt—again!

"What? Are you back to give me off to the police?" I said staring down at the grass, rubbing my aching butt.

"Am I supposed to?"

I whipped my head up to the suave new voice. It was a tall man, at least a head taller than Syaoran, he had abnormally bright, platinum blonde hair. He bent over and stuck out his hand, giving me a flirtatious smile. "Here let me help you up."

I tried my best to smile back as I took his hand. "T-Thank you."

Giving me another flirtatious smile, he held my hand leaning down to kiss it.

"_Oi_. Fai. What the hell are you doing?" a new voice spat venomously, the man—Fai—jumped up, quickly letting go of my hand.

I moved over, as I was blocked by Fai's tall figure, to see who the person was. This time it was a petite sized Chinese woman, who's most dominant feature at the moment was her fiery ruby eyes, as they glared intensely at the man.

"You told me you were going to look for Syaoran, and yet I find you flirting with one of the inductees!" she shouted, stomping over to Fai. "You're despicable!"

"Now Mei-chan, I just saw Naoko drag poor Syaoran away to his untimely death." he said, laughing at the recollection. "And besides Eriol's looking for Kero, so I decided to help him and as I came here I bumped into—your name?" he asked me.

"Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." I said awkwardly as Mei-Ling's glare never softened.

"So I bumped into Kinomoto-san here and I helped her up." He explained calmly, still smiling.

Mei-Ling groaned loudly giving Fai one last glare before looking over to me a bright smile appearing on her face.

"Hi! I'm Mei-Ling Li and the big flirt over there is Fai Furoraito," she said jerking her head in Fai's direction who in turn waved at me. "And I'm sorry if he's caused you trouble of any kind, but I would like to know what you were doing here in the first place, this place is purposely well hidden for a reason."

I contemplated the question. "I don't… know. I just came." I said staring up at Mei-Ling who stared back as well.

"I found Kero!" Fai said.

We both turned our heads to see Fai pointing at Cerberus—or Kero as Fai called him—who was gorging greedily on the spilt bento.

A cry of horror left my mouth as I ran to the toppled bento, squatting in the grass, attempting to salvage the spoiled delicacies while fighting off Cerberus.

I felt Fai pick up Cerberus, who whimpered as he was pulled away from his food. "Come on Kero, Eriol's worried about you and Suppi's getting lonely." He said walking towards the exit. "You coming Mei-chan?" he asked.

Mei-Ling shook her head and settled next to me. "I'm going to help Kinomoto-san clean up."

Fai shrugged. "Suit yourself, just don't be late for the initiation. Bye-bye Kinomoto-san." He said playfully waving good-bye.

Mei-Ling sighed sadly. "That playboy just never knows when to stop." She said, picking up some candied yams. "I can't believe all of this food is going to waste, it all looks so delicious. Did you make it?" she asked suddenly.

"N-No way. My dad made this bento, the only thing I'm good at making is pancakes." I said nervously.

Mei-Ling chuckled. "At least you can make food that doesn't kill anyone, everything I seem to make gives everyone stomach aches!" she exclaimed, pouting.

I couldn't help but giggle at her childish remark.

"Hey Sakura—I can call you Sakura, right?" she asked.

I nodded my head slowly.

She smiled dejectedly. "Did Fai do anything else to you, you know… physically?"

Shocked I dropped the egg roll I had in my hand back on the ground. "What? No! We didn't do anything of the sort. I promise!" I said shaking my head.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami." She whispered.

"Hey Li-san?" I asked.

"Call me Mei-Ling, its only fair." She said scooping up some rice.

I swallowed hesitantly. "Do you like Furoraito-san?"

Mei-Ling's features froze before turning to face me. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

I nodded faintly.

She exhaled noisily. "If I'm so obvious, how come everyone but him can tell?!" she yelled before dropping her head in her knees. "Just leave the food there. I'll send someone here to clean it up later." She stood up from her squatted position, strolling over to the swing.

I reluctantly stood up as well, stuffing the cloth and chopsticks in the bento box before lifting it up.

"Mei-Ling would you mind taking me back to the gate, my friend's probably waiting for me." I said, thinking of Tomoyo's angry form.

"Who's your friend?" she asked motioning for me to follow her out.

"Tomoyo Daidoji. I was supposed to wait for her near the gate but then I ended up back there." I said dodging a tree branch.

"Daidoji… That's the nine from Clubs, right?" she muttered to herself, steeping over an uprooted tree branch.

'_Nine? Clubs? I think Tomoyo-chan was right not to tell me anything.'_

"Anyways I should warn you about my cousin, he—"

"Sakura-chan! There you are!"

I looked to see Tomoyo running my way, waving her hand wildly.

Mei-Ling and I came out of the rows and rows of trees.

She bent over to catch her breath. "Where were you Sakura-chan? I was looking all over for you, the initiation is about to start and you left you clutch in the limo and—"

Mei-Ling spoke up. "I'm sorry, I was the one that kept her." She said smiling.

Tomoyo's mouth dropped open. "Sakura, do you know who that is? She's—"

"A nice person who took her back to her friend." She cut in again.

Tomoyo's mouth snapped together. "Right. So thank you for bringing back Sakura-chan, sometimes she's just so scatter-brained." She laughed nervously. "So once again, thank you. Sakura-chan let's go, the initiation about to start!" She began to pull me away down the path.

"Bye Mei-Ling!" I called, waving back at her.

As she waved back, she disappeared between the trees again.

'_This place really needs to cut down some trees.' _I suddenly remembered that Tomoyo still had my clutch. "Hey Tomoyo-chan, can I have my clutch back? I need to stick something in it. Tomoyo?"

She suddenly halted. "Sakura-chan, did you do anything you weren't supposed to do, did you offend anyone in anyway?" she questioned, handing me the clutch.

I shook my head, taking out the handkerchief from my pocket and sticking it in the clutch.

She sighed in relief. "Good. Let's keep it that way."

And with that we began to walk at a normal pace up the path, talking and catching up on things.

"By the way Tomoyo-chan, where am I staying?" I questioned.

"I'm pretty sure you can stay with me for tonight since you don't officially have a room yet." She stated.

"Okay. It'll be like old times!" I giggled. "Also Tomoyo-chan, Mei-Ling said that you were an n—" I stopped mid-sentence.

Tomoyo walked out in front of me. "Sakura-chan, welcome to the place where your initiation will be held—along with others of course." She said, then she gestured to the grand building behind her. "Welcome to the Assembly Hall of The Deck."

* * *

**Wow. That was really long! I really hope you liked it!**

**I know some things were a bit rushed or a bit slow, but once I get used to the synch of the fic and I develop the plot a bit more, the pace will hopefully speed up. I have a lot planned for this fic.**

**But I also have to say that of course I will try to update as soon as possible like always, but I also am busy with school and plus I have my Naruto fic. (**_**'Infinite Eternity' **_**)**

**Please send in your wonderful thoughts and critiques!! **

**fueledBYpachi**


	2. Welcome to The Deck

**

* * *

**

Hi again to those reading!

**And congratulations **_**chainedheart999 **_**for being the first reviewer! YAY!**

**I also have to remind everyone that since school's started up again I will be busy.** **And I'll try for an update each week, but I have to say that if you do want an update every week they won't be as long.**

**Sorry if you found any grammar and/spelling mistakes!**

**And I have a habit of going in and out of first person and third person. So please bear with me. Plus I like to use the word 'before' a lot. And I mean **_**a lot**_**, but if you could find me a word that is synonym to 'before' I would be forever grateful!**

* * *

_**Gilded Cage- Chapter II: Welcome to The Deck**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Tomoyo walked out in front of me. "Sakura-chan, welcome to the place where your initiation will be held—along with others of course." She said, then she gestured to the grand building behind her. "Welcome to the Assembly Hall of The Deck."_

* * *

My mouth dropped open and I halted completely.

"This is the Assembly Hall?!" I looked over to Tomoyo, who stated blankly back at me. "Is there something wrong with it?" she asked back, frowning slightly.

I shook my head furiously. "Of course there's nothing wrongwith it, but it's… _huge_!"

Tomoyo giggled. "Well I suppose it's rather _large _to you, but I'm used to it." She said matter-of-factly.

My face must have still kept its look of bewilderment, as she burst out laughing.

"Sakura-chan you're just too cute!" she said whipping out her trusty V-8 recorder and swiveled around me.

I turned a bright red and ducked my head. "Let's get going Tomoyo-chan or else we're going to miss the actual initiation!" I reminded, pulling her with me as I walked hurriedly down the path to the front door.

Stopping at the foot of the step that would take me into the building that would soon set my place in life, I gulped nervously before looking over to Tomoyo.

Giggling lightly, she turned off her camcorder and placed into safely in her large tote. "Sorry Sakura-chan but here is where we part."

"Wait, you mean I have to go in by myself?" I whimpered.

Tomoyo gave me a sympathetic smile before pushing me softly in the door's direction. "You'll be fine Sakura-chan; I have to go in a different door. Just take a deep breath and go in with your head held high." She said patting my back encouragingly. "So just go in and there'll be someone inside to guide you."

I let out an unsteady sigh.

'_Okay Sakura, you can do this. Take deep breaths. In. Out. Don't worry I'll do fine. I'll—'_

"Sakura-chan I have to get going now but we'll see each other in a while." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"See you in a while Tomoyo-chan." I said, nodding my head in response and watched as she disappeared behind the corner.

I looked up at the large double door that dwarfed me tenfold. My hand grasped the door knob tightly; feeling its intricate details I could tell the knob was very ornate just from the touch of it. The knob was a large brass globe decorated with multiple lines and swirls that all came together in the focal point of the knob crossing in an elegant 'X', and in the four spaces of the X four suits filled the empty spaces. The uppermost space was filled by the Spade, below it the Heart, to its right the Club, and to its left the Diamond.

I calmed myself once more and turned the knob opening the door and a strong gust of wind shoved past me into the corridor leading into the building; I stepped inside closing the door quietly behind me but I soon as the door shut closed the corridor was pitch black.

I cautiously stepped forward, blinded in this moment of darkness. Bumping into something solid I caught myself before I could let out a blood-curling scream, realizing it was a door.

'_It's okay Sakura, nothing but a door.'_

I reached for the handle but the door swung open before I had a chance to grab it.

"Welcome to the Assembly Hall. We've been waiting for your arrival." Two deep voices said as the equally large double door opened swiftly, letting light flood the corridor of darkness.

My eyes were captured by the interior of the hall.

It was absolutely stunning.

Walking in I saw that the double doors were held open by to relatively tall men who graced me with amiable smiles. Returning their friendly smiles I treaded softly on the vibrant red carpet, careful not to trip over my own feet and make a fool of myself in front of the Suits.

"Kinomoto-san!" a voice called.

I stopped and turned to see a girl my age running towards me.

"Kinomoto-san," she panted. "Please follow me to your spot. You're expected to be in your designated seat before the initiation begins. I'm Chiharu Miharu by the way. You can just call me Chiharu-san though."

Prompting me to follow her lead, I looked around at the hall. The hall itself was immense in size; it was finely decorated with classic pieces of art and collected works of timeless sculptures all by various well-known artists, renowned furniture collections and exotic fur rugs by distinguished foreign designers, and in the midst of it all: a Swarovski-crystal chandelier. It shined and glittered throughout the hall leaving glimmering spots of light in its place, allowing people admire its grandeur presence.

But the thing that shocked me the most was the amount of people that were in the room. In fact the whole room was primarily composed of prestigious people from all over the country—even prestigious foreigners were here!

My focus was adverted to Chiharu-san who snapped me out of my gaping stare, pointing me to me designated seat—the very last seat seeing as how I was the very last to arrive; the seats were set in two rows, four in the front and four in the back. I nodded in her direction thanking her as she walked away.

We were sat in the center of the room—apparently we entered a room when I wasn't paying attention. When I looked around at other people who to be initiated, I was surprised at how little there were. Counting me, there were eight people total—five girls and three boys, and we all seemed to be around the same age. The seating arrangement was a girl in the first seat, then girl, boy, boy, girl, boy, girl, and then me.

Looking forward, I was face to face with fourteen large, podiums that were stuck in place by each other, neither throne higher than the next, but in the middle behind the immense podiums was a simple carved throne; it was a simple design that still caught one's eye. Slightly padded with deep blue material to suit the owner's appeal, there was also a large, golden 'J' sewed impeccably into the padding.

Sighing I smoothed out the wrinkles from my dress before crossing my ankles. _'I wonder how Tomoyo-chan's doing.' _I was about to reach for my clutch that was lying silently on the ground next to me when a trumpet filled the air.

"All rise for the Suits!" a voice called out.

The inductees stumbled to our feet; in was in awe by the elegant people that entered the room.

"Bow!"

I declined ever so slightly, scared that if my eyes left their forms they would somehow disappear back into the dark room from where they came.

The nine figures gracefully were seated in their large podiums that oversaw the whole room, as if the room became their court. The nine soon grouped into threes as they each sat in their apparent respected areas.

The first group consisted of a female and two males; they sat in the first three podiums farthest to the left. The next group consisted of another female and two males; they sat in the second three podiums from the right. And the last group of yet another pair of males and a single female; they sat in the three podiums to the right of the group that was just seated.

As the three groups were seated comfortably, a soft murmur fell over the room.

"_Where are the Spades?"_

"_I pity poor Naoko—she has to watch over that troublesome child."_

"_I can't believe the audacity of that boy, missing such an important event!"_

"_Poor Yelan, how does she stand having such an immature son. "_

"_No wonder he doesn't have a—" _

The comment was soon silenced as all attention was on the new arrival.

"All rise for the Joker, her highness—Yelan-sama!"

The Suits stood and joined the room, which seemed to bow in unison radiating respect for the refined woman that walked over to her throne. She sat down in the seat that was made perfectly for her and added to her elegance before raising her hand then lowering it.

I sat down slowly—my eyes never leaving the regal woman.

She stood up leisurely before turning to the half of the room with the prestigious, wealthy heads.

"I welcome the many people from all over the world who came to witness this initiation—"

She turned to the other half of the rooms filled with uniformed people about my age give-or-take.

"And I welcome you—numbers—back to another exciting year apart of The Deck—"

She then turned to the eight of us sitting in the center of the room, averting everyone's attention to us.

"Most of all, I welcome you—the inductees—to the beginning of your life here at The Deck. In a moment you will each come up and introduce yourselves." She sat down back into her throne with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Let's begin."

As the words left her mouth, silence fell over the room as the first girl stood up and took a step forward.

* * *

"Yelan-sama."

* * *

"I'm Ayori Misake, nineteen years old, first daughter of the Misake Corporations." She was a very tall, intimidating-looking girl with voluminous ginger curls and calm gray eyes.

As she sat back down the next person—a girl—stepped forward.

* * *

"Yes Eriol?"

* * *

"I'm Reiko Mashima—but you can call me Rei—eighteen years old, second daughter of the Mashima Hotels!" The petite, pixie-sized girl was wearing a pair of sleek white rectangular frames that contrasted with her pale brown eyes and shocking cropped fuchsia hair.

Next was a towering boy that dwarfed Reiko-san by at least a foot.

* * *

"Don't you think the girl sitting in the last seat with the inductees look slightly familiar?"

* * *

"Eiji Ueda, eighteen, fourth son of the Ueda Clan." His introduction was direct and sharp as his trimmed black hair; he also sported a pair of titanium metal-rimmed glasses that seemed to disappear when the light hit it just right and his tall build towered over everyone.

* * *

Pausing a moment to speculate what Eriol said before responding, Yelan studied the girl Eriol pointed out.

* * *

"Ryosuke Takeda at your service," he winked over at the uniformed girls, causing them all to turn a deep red, "Seventeen years old and the first son of the Takeda Tea Company." Standing taller than most boys his age, his tawny hair was messily draped over his head in neat layers that skimmed his light jade eyes. Ending his introduction in a deep bow, he took a step back.

After that, two identical twins walked out of the row; both were wearing matching gothic Lolita velvet frocks.

* * *

'_Now that Eriol pointed her out, she does look a lot like—'_

* * *

The first to open their mouth was the boy. "This is Hitomi, she's the second daughter of the Peachy-Love Clothing Line —" he said pointing to his sister. The girl then pointed to her brother, "And this is Hitoshi, he's the second son of the Peachy-Love Clothing Line." The two dropped their hands. "We're both sixteen." Looking at them I really couldn't tell the difference between either one of them, other than the fact that their straight blonde hair was different lengths and their frocks were designed dissimilarly for genders.

* * *

Realization hit Yelan as a shock spread over her face.

* * *

"I'm Momo Miyake, nineteen years old and the third daughter of the Miyake Enterprises." Looking to the girl next to as she walked back to her seat next to me, she was about my height with her heels on; her light chestnut hair was neatly done in a French braid tied down with a red violet stain ribbon that matched her dress and her mixed hazel eyes.

* * *

"In more ways then one, Eriol. In more ways than one."

* * *

I watched as all eyes were turned to me as every move I made was scrutinized by the famous and wealthy, the uniformed, and most of all—the Suits.

* * *

"Hurry up Syaoran! We're going to be late if you walk any slower!" Naoko said, checking her watch, almost tripping over a Persian rug. "Let's go!"

Sighing loudly, Syaoran stretched his arms. "It doesn't even matter Naoko whether we're late or not. Besides we've been to enough initiations to last us both a lifetime."

Naoko let out a loud huff. "Well fine, it might not matter whether we're late or not, but don't you care about what other people are saying about you when you blow off these things like they're nothing, Syaoran?"

"We're here." He said coldly opening the door, stepping into the room filled with light.

* * *

I walked slowly over to the front of the room, standing in the middle of interest, breathing in slightly I opened my mouth to introduce myself when a loud creaking noise stalled my introduction.

"All rise for—" the voice was cut off.

"No need." A suave voice entered the room, capturing most of the female's population.

Swiveling my head in the direction of where the voice came from, I was met with a pair of memorable smoldering, amber eyes that appeared to be amused. "Please continue." He smirked, taking a seat in the podiums with a modest-looking girl who apologized to the speaker.

'_Syaoran!' _I thought of the dirtied handkerchief in my clutch before glaring at him.

Clearing my throat while glaring at the intruder, I began with my introduction once again. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, eighteen years old and I'm the first daughter of… of a… architect… ?"

As I walked back to my seat, I felt glares intensify on my back and they increased even more when I faced the room.

"_I can't believe The Deck would even allow someone of such poor standards to even set foot on their property!"_

"_If she of all things can become apart of The Deck why can't my daughter? I'm appalled!"_

"_Poor thing. Look at her, she's like a little weed lost in a meadow of flowers; she should just go back to her field."_

As low but spiteful laugher filled my head, I closed my eyes and bent my head down hoping that the comments would stop.

"My house was designed by her father."

The comments buzzed to a stop.

I looked up in shock to see Mei-Ling, staring down at me. "Mei-Ling! What are you—"

"So now that everyone knows that Kinomoto-san—along with everyone else—is so amazing, I call this initiation to an end! I thank everyone for coming on the behalf of The Deck, please leave in an orderly fashion." she shouted, equally shocking everyone in the room. "And inductees, in twenty minutes please meet us in the lounge for further instructions—for those who do not know how to get there, go find your nominator." She said with a smile.

"_I don't believe this!_

"_Mei-Ling-sama is actually protecting someone! I can't believe it!"_

"_I'm disgusted that a Queen would protect someone who's not even a number yet!"_

"_But doesn't this remind you of something that happened be—"_

"You heard the lady—leave!" Syaoran's voice echoed throughout the room, silencing the clamor. "Now!" he yelled to the sitting woman and men.

Glancing over to the Suits they all seemed rather amused. _'I suppose they're all used to his outbursts.'_

"I won't stand for this—Yelan-sama!" It was a well dressed, young man, draped in a finely tailored suit.

I jerked my head to Yelan-sama, who was walking towards the door, to see her reaction.

"Yelan-sama, I won't stand for your niece and son's rude gesture!" the man grunted, cheeks aflame. "I demand that they apologize to me and the ladies and gentlemen who came today out of our schedule for this event."

Yelan-sama, who was half-way out of the door, turned a smirked. "Two things you need to know, _Makoto-kun_," she addressed, glaring at the younger man who blushed. "One, I apologize on behalf of the Suits but I cannot apologize on behalf of my son and niece and two, do **not** demand things from I." she glowered.

Uttering a string of curses, Makoto Tsukushi-sama—who's a famous, young computer developer—stalked outside with his escort in arm; with that the whole audience seemed to have dispersed.

A shrill applause was heard, snapping us out of our stupor.

"Bravo Mei-Ling! Bravo!" a high-pitched voice said. "Bravo!"

Turning around I saw the source of the applause: a Suit with dark-caramel brown locks.

"Thank you Nakuru, thank you." Mei-Ling bowed comically before spinning to face us. "Now you eight probably should go along and find your nominators and make sure you know where the lounge is." She said before dragging the other woman—Nakuru—through the door into the dark where everyone seemed to be disappearing into.

Watching the other inductees go their separate ways, I decided to get to know them better after the initiation frenzy was over. _'Go to your nominator for directions?' _I thought watching the door. _'I guess I should try to find Tomoyo-chan.'_

Picking up my clutch, I walked out of the Assembly Hall, though stopping at regular intervals to admire the paintings and sculptures, I finally made it back outside; trying to remember the route I took to get here.

'_Now was it a right turn or left turn here?'_

* * *

Brushing his royal navy tresses out of his face, he watched Sakura closely from above, she decided to make a right turn—to bad it was the wrong way.

'_Sakura Kinomoto, looks like you're off to an interesting start … looks like this will be a rather exciting year.' _

* * *

"And your entire luggage has been safely moved to my room, and I showed you how to get there; so here's the key," she handed me a small copper key with the number nine imprinted on it. "And be sure to tell me all about your assignment." She grinned, "Now go and don't ruin that shirt, it's a piece I made the other day!" she said pushing me in the direction of the lounge before walking away taking pictures.

'_Haven't been in this situation before?' _I thought to myself, groaning inwardly pocking the key in the jeans I had changed into before walking into the lounge.

I felt my mouth drop open as my eyes were flooded by a shade of periwinkle that covered the walls; to my left there a long bookshelf that lined the wall, tables were scattered throughout the room with matching chairs, to my right there was a mini ball that was surrounded by an array of high chairs; the furnishings consisted of a sleek velvet couch with matching black armchairs, a beautifully carved coffee table that had a few titles littered across it, and in front of the couch and coffee table there was a giant fireplace, its the mantle was decorated by a few small sculptures.

"Are you done observing the lounge Kinomoto-san? Because if you are I would really like to go sit down and get this over with." A masculine voice said.

Turning around my eyes were met with a clothed chest that radiated a soothing, musky smell of sandalwood. Inclining my head just slightly, I was shrouded in a strong glare.

"Did you not hear me? Move!" he ordered before pushing me out of his way anyways.

"Syaoran, don't be so mean to Sakura! You'll scare her off." Mei-Ling exclaimed running over to my side enveloping me in a hug. "Ignore Syaoran Sakura, he's just sulking because auntie yelled at him." She giggled before skipping over to Fai who entered the room with the rest of the Suits.

Moving out of the way so that the elegant people could pass, I bumped into yet another person.

"Hello Sakura-san! I can call you Sakura-san, right? I mean you can just call me Rei." a bubbly voice chirped; I rotated around to see Reiko Mashima, along with the rest of the inductees.

"Yes you—" I started.

"Hurry up and get over here newbie's! I want to get this over with a soon as possible!"

I threw Mashima-san an apologetic look as all eight of us scrambled to get seats that were moved to be positioned in front of Mei-Ling and four other people, while the other Suits were either at the mini bar or resting on the couch—and of course Syaoran was lazing on the couch sipping some unknown liquid.

'_I hope you choke on it.' _I thought disdainfully.

Mei-Ling—who was sitting in the middle of the group—stood up.

"First off, here's a sheet that tells you who everyone is:

--

**Kings:**

Spade- Syaoran Li

Club- Eriol Hiiragizawa

Diamond- Fai Furoraito

Heart- Saeki Ito

**Queens: **

Spade- _not filled_

Club- Kaho Mizuki

Diamond- Mei-Ling Li

Heart- Nakuru Akizuki

**Jacks: **

Spade- Naoko Yanagisawa

Club- Sui Arai

Diamond- Takashi Yamazaki

Heart- Takuya Maeda

**Aces: **

Spade- Fanren Li

Club- Fuutie Li

Diamond- Feimei Li

Heart- Sheifa Li

**Joker: **

Yelan Li

--

"So going down the list with Kings first, Syaoran's the one over there on the couch with the brown hair drinking water; the ones messing with Syaoran are Eriol—the one with the navy hair and Fai—the tall, gangly one; Saeki's the one at the mini bar. Queens are Nakuru—she's the one at the mini bar with Saeki; Kaho's sitting on the armchair reading; and I am here." she said. "And your Jacks are"—she pointed at the last person—"Sui, next to him is Takuya, the one with the retarded look on his face is Takashi"—she chuckled—"and last but not least, the quiet Naoko. The end!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

Rei Raised her hand, "But Mei-Ling-sama—"

"You can call me Mei-Ling, in fact just call everyone, even the inductees, by their given name—makes life easier." She laughed as Syaoran let out a low growl as he glared at Mei-Ling.

"Okay, well Mei-Ling, where are all of the Aces?"

"Your Aces are busy arranging your housing and Suit placement." She replied.

"Looks like everyone made it here before I did." A feminine voice entered the room.

We all stood to bow as Yelan-sama walked in with multiple stacks of paper.

"Thank you, you may all sit." She said walking over to Mei-Ling. "This is everyone's Suit placement, housing arrangements, and etcetera; with this please explain everything from ranking to allowance. And because I know you love explaining it I left the assignments on top." She smiled warmly at Mei-Ling. "And Syaoran you better be nice to them and actually attempt to learn their names." She warned Syaoran who grunted in response.

Mei-Ling leafed through the sheets, eyeing things here and there. "Thanks auntie."

Yelan-sama nodded before walking back to the door. "And inductees…

Welcome to The Deck."

* * *

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out—and it's not even a long one. ****Sorry.**

**Like I said before, I'll try to update as fast as I can but be prepared to expect shorter chapters.**

**And so everyone knows and doesn't pester me about it, I'm purposely capitilizing the 'the' in "The Deck', but I'm pretty sure I changed all of the 'the' in 'The Suits'. If I haven't ignore it please.**

**~fueledBYpachi**


	3. Assignments Galore!

**YAY! Quick update!**

**So my internet hasn't been working recently so that's a down side to everything.**

**But on with the story!**

* * *

_**Gilded Cage- Chapter III: Assignments Galore! **_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Mei-Ling leafed through the sheets, eyeing things here and there. "Thanks auntie."_

_Yelan-sama nodded before walking back to the door. "And inductees…_

_Welcome to The Deck."_

* * *

And with that Yelan walked out.

As the door closed, Mei-Ling motioned for everyone to take their seats.

"I now will explain **everything**. As everyone heard, you will be getting assignments to decide your starting rankings—though the highest rank you can receive is a Three." Mei-Ling handed out more papers to add to the inductees' mass of sheets.

--

**RANKINGS:**

*Kings

*Queens

*Jacks

*Ten

*Nine

*Eight

*Seven

*Six

*Five

*Four

*Three

*Two

*One

"So there are certain rankings within The Deck: King—these four spots are already filled as you can see, Queen—all but the Spade, Jack—all four, and Ten through One. You gain a number each time you complete a specific task—as you all are going to get—gain the favor of someone a rank higher than you, or the Joker will eventually promote you a rank, and when promoted a rank you will receive a gold pin with your appointed number engraved in it; always wear it!

**SUITS:**

*Spades- Northwest Wing

*Clubs- Northeast Wing

*Diamonds-Southeast Wing

*Hearts- Southwest Wing

"As there are four Suits and eight inductees, two will be placed in each suit fairly. The Suits you're placed in is basically a system within a system, so each Suit has its own set of rules according to regulation. You will also live in the Suit provided room in each Wing. The Wings are located on the sides of the Assembly Hall. Every Wing has four floors: the lounge, kitchen, and study on the first floor; numbers Five through One on the second floor; Ten through Six on the third; and Faces have the top floor to themselves. Your pins are also shaped as whatever Suit you're in. Also, you're unable to ever switch from one Suit to another.

**ALLOWANCE: **Every number is given six-hundred dollars worth of spending money on a three-month basis, this money is only used to buy things from the store located behind the Assembly Hall; this includes clothes, extra snacks, materialistic objects, and etcetera.

"This part is very self-explanatory; you can use your allowance to spend it on whatever you need. The money comes on a credit card in your name, which also comes along with your identification card.

**EVENTS: **The Court holds an annual ball each initiation to welcome inductees. Some Suits may hold other events apart from Deck events.

"As it says, we will be having a ball to celebrate new members, so dress your best and attempt to make friends, unlike Syaoran.

**COURT MEETINGS: **Meetings are held sporadically, and are absolutely mandatory when held; absence will be dealt with accordingly.

"Like the one we had a while ago—and since its three o'clock that was five hours ago—it is a mandatory thing that everyone has to go to, and absences are checked as you have to swipe your identification card."

Inhaling deeply, Mei-Ling passed out envelopes to everyone.

"In the envelopes is your identification card, credit card, Suit, and room key; but before you look at anything let me read your assignments!" she said happily taking out another stack of paper.

"Ayori-san, your profile said that in your free time you like to garden in your backyard, so your assignment is to fix the garden in front of the Assembly Hall—and I'm pretty sure everyone got a good look at it, it's huge! And after two years of not receiving any attention, the garden is pretty battered, but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle." She handed Ayori her assignment sheet.

"Reiko-san, you seem very lively and we came to an agreement that you would best benefit as my assistant, but I'm a Queen so every day I gets multiple requests and complaints that I have to sort out—and usually by the end of the day, so I have no idea how I do it—but you get to help me do it." She handed Reiko her sheet.

"Eiji-san you seem well-disciplined as I know the Ueda Clan is very well-taught, so it was decided that you get to clean out every Wing's attic—which I promise look worse than Syaoran when he wakes up!" she laughed and handed Eiji his sheet.

"Ryosuke-san, your—"

"Please Mei-Ling, just call me Ryosuke." He winked at Mei-Ling who stared back unfazed, though in the back you could hear a low rumble from a certain blonde.

"Anyways Ryosuke-_san_, your assignment is to cook. So that means breakfast, lunch and dinner! But being in the tea business this should be quite simple." She grinned at him, handing him his sheet.

"Hitomi-san, being the daughter of the Peachy-Love Clothing Line all of the woman wanted you to help them with clothes, but this also means shopping for them and doing laundry." She handed the sheet to Hitomi who made no noise of disagreement.

"Hitoshi-san, seeing as how your twin took the clothing assignment and Naoko needs a right hand man, so you're going to fill that spot." Like his twin, he nonchalantly took the sheet.

"Momo-san, you get the assignment of redecorating the Assembly Hall—which like Ayori-san's gardening— will not be easy." Momo took the sheet.

"And Sakura, because the Aces—who are Syaoran's four quadruplet sisters—love him so much they decided they wanted you as his assistant!"

Syaoran who was sitting listlessly on the couch drinking water, stood up.

"What?!"

Mei-Ling grinned widely. "Yes Syaoran, Sakura will be your new assistant, but I need to warn you Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, and Sheifa have all taken a fancy to Sakura after they saw a picture of her brother, so anything you do to try to scare Sakura off will eventually come to bite you back in the ass when they torture you with whatever methods they have."

'_Touya?!' _Sakura thought.

Syaoran stormed furiously out of the room with Eriol and Fai tailing behind, both laughing.

"We bid you good day." Eriol laughed running out the door.

Handing Sakura her sheet, she shrugged her shoulders, "Well that's basically it, but I want to tell you all that if your assignments seems easy now, it will soon become hard and tedious work—especially when you only have two weeks to finish your assignment. So starting tomorrow you're going to have to work yourselves to the limit to show everyone that you deserve to be a number—as you all are starting off as Zeroes." She said throwing little gold pins at the eight, who quickly fastened them on. "But today you get to retire back to your rooms or walk around the residence until seven because that's when the initiation ball is. There are also maps in your envelopes as well in case you get lost. So see you then!" Mei-Ling said walking out with Nakuru, Kaho, and Saeki, leaving the eight of them in their seats.

After a moment passed they all got up and organized their papers before looking at each other.

"Good luck everyone!" Reiko said. "I'm a Diamond by the way."

Ryosuke flashed his pin. "I'm a Diamond as well!" he exclaimed grinning at Reiko.

"Ueda-san and I are both Clubs." Ayori said pointed to her club-shaped pin, Eiji did the same.

"I'm a Heart." Momo said touching the pin lightly.

Hitomi raised her hand. "Me too." She said but looked over to her twin—she was obviously disappointed that they weren't put in the same Suit.

"I guess that leaves you and me as Spades, Hitoshi." Sakura smiled at the younger boy who looked away, but nodded faintly in agreement.

Ayori headed for the door.

"Well, I need to prepare for the ball so I will see everyone in about four hours." She waved good-bye and left.

One by one everyone left to deal with their own business.

Sakura sighed and turned to Hitoshi. "Shall we go to our rooms?" she asked the boy.

Nodding once again he followed Sakura out of the room.

* * *

**That was short! And hopefully every understood the rules.**

**This was basically just a chapter going over the rules of The Deck—except I had Mei-Ling explain them!**

**If you didn't feel free to ask!**

**Next will probably be the ball!!! YAY! I love to describe Sakura when she's all dolled up. ******

**~fueledBYpachi**


	4. In Come the Inductees

**So I've come to update once again because I felt like typing and the holidays are coming up and the homework is lessening.**

**So on with the story!**

**(and hopefully people are liking this story)**

* * *

_**Gilded Cage- Chapter IV: In Come the Inductees**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_One by one everyone left to deal with their own business._

_Sakura sighed and turned to Hitoshi. "Shall we go to our rooms?" she asked the boy._

_Nodding once again he followed Sakura out of the room._

* * *

Following the rather vague map, Sakura and Hitoshi finally made it to their destination—their rooms.

"So I guess we're both next-do-neighbors." Sakura said cheerfully, searching through her envelope; Hitoshi mimicked her action.

"Well I guess I'll see you at seven then Hitoshi-san." She said finding her room key before swiping it, opening the door to her room.

"You can just call me Hitoshi if you want." Hitoshi mumbled, swiping his key.

Stepping in, Sakura waved a hand. "And I have to go meet up with my friend so she can help me get ready for the ball, so I'll be out the whole time."

As the door to Sakura's room closed shut, Hitoshi let out a small sigh before walking into his room as well.

* * *

The four Kings sat in chairs situated in the middle of the large room where the initiation ball would be held.

"So Syaoran, looks like you're the only one out of us guys who gets an assistant." Eriol chuckled, playing with the wine glass in his hand.

"I propose we place a bet. See how long poor Sakura-chan lasts before mean, evil Syao-chan scared her off." Fai laughed, taking a sip of wine.

Saeki swished the wine in his mouth. "Yes propose we should place a bet. Though I'm rather jealous of you Syaoran, you get such a pretty assistant."

Syaoran growled at the three other men before pouring another glass of wine. "I don't know why the hell the Fanren and the rest of them stuck me with bento freak." He took a long gulp.

"Bento freak?" Eriol inquired, "Do I want to know?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Naoko and Mei-Ling rushed through the large doors, entering the room.

"There you all are!" Mei-Ling shouted. "Where were you guys? Naoko and I were looking all over for you guys!"

"Honestly the ball is only and two hours away and yet you're all sitting around drinking the wine that's reserved for the guests—you've wasted an hour being old men." Naoko exclaimed, grabbing the wine glass from Syaoran and Fai's hands; both made a noise a protest. "Let's go, you four need to get ready for the ball tonight; you're all Kings but you're going to be the worst dressed people there!" she said pointing to their uniforms.

Eriol made a face. "Well at least they're black. Besides, the ladies won't mind as long as Syaoran stays in one spot."

Fai let out a loud snicker that earned him a death glare from Syaoran.

"Well I don't know why you're laughing at Syaoran when you look just as stupid." Mei-Ling yelled, pulling Fai and Eriol by the arm towards the door. "Let's go!"

"You too Syaoran!" Naoko said, grabbing Syaoran's built arm. She looked over at Saeki.

"No need Naoko." Saeki said raising his hands in surrender. "No need to tell me twice."

* * *

"You'll look so gorgeous with the dress I made for you." Tomoyo said excitedly, running into her closet.

Sighing loudly, Sakura looked at Tomoyo's room; it was decorated to fit Tomoyo's eclectic needs. The room was painted a light lavender—Tomoyo's favorite color, her bed was precisely made as her violet sheets were tucked neatly into the oak frame, at the other end of the room in the corner there was a large sewing table with miscellaneous designs and string scattered about, and the closet was specially made so Tomoyo would have space to store her many designs; but other than the sporadic mess her and there, Tomoyo's room was very clean.

"Found it!" Tomoyo's voice came from the inside of the closet. "Come try it on."

Cautiously, Sakura stepped into the closet and was welcome by the rainbow of colors that lined the walls of the closet.

"Over here Sakura!" she said ushering Sakura onto the dressing stand that was positioned in front of a three-paneled window. "Now change."

Slipping her clothes off obediently she handed the articles of clothing to Tomoyo, who laid them gently on a chair before selecting a covered hangar.

"Isn't it absolutely beautiful?" Tomoyo gushed, pulling the cover off. "I spent three full days working on this dress nonstop before you came and I still have to do some finishing touches but other than that try it on!"

Sakura stood half-naked gawking at the dress. "Tomoyo-chan… its beautiful." Sakura managed to say, moving to touch the dress.

Tomoyo unzipped the dress and motioned for Sakura to step into it before zipping it up.

"Tomoyo-chan you've really out done yourself this time." Sakura said fingering the light fabric.

"I know I did." Tomoyo said smugly, before pulling out a sewing needle. "Now stand still while I sew on the back lace."

The dress was a strapless, silky-cream color that fell to the ground; under her breasts a ribbon of the same silky-cream color was tied around in bow and it was bedecked with tiny, crystal-faced beads that shined every time the light hit them, a layer of white, Victorian lace draped over the skirt of the dress and the rim was decorated with the same beads that were sewed into the ribbon.

"I'm done! Now stand here and wait for me to get changed." Tomoyo said dropping the needle and spool of string into a drawer.

* * *

Mei-Ling tapped her foot impatiently as Fai stood by the dressing room door.

"Syaoran just come out already." Fai said desperately. "Just come out so we can see if we need to get the seamstress to fix anything."

"Then throw the camera Eriol has in his hand over the door." Syaoran said from behind the door.

Sighing, Eriol tossed the camera over the door. "There. Happy?"

"No. Now throw the one in your jacket pocket over too."

Another camera sailed over the door.

"What about now?"

"Fai you too."

A small disposable camera flew over.

"There."

"Mei-Ling."

Groaning, she chucked the digital camera over the door.

"I hope it hit you!" Mei-Ling shouted. "Now just hurry up and come out. We already threw over all of our cameras, so come out. Naoko has to go get the seamstress if there's anything wrong."

The door slammed open as Syaoran came out.

"Say cheese!"

A bright flash blinded Syaoran.

"What the hell?" he blinked a few times to recover from his moment of sightlessness and see who it was. "Takashi you asshole!" he growled jumping to grab the camera.

"No Syaoran!" Mei-Ling yelled. "Don't make any brash movements in the tux; we paid Daidoji good money to make us our clothes."

"Who the hell is Daidoji?" Syaoran asked.

Mei-Ling threw her satin gold clutch at Syaoran's head. "Tomoyo Daidoji is the seamstress who made the outfits!"

"Isn't Daidoji-san that pretty Nine from your Suit Eriol?" Naoko asked Eriol who was getting his cameras from the dressing room.

"I guess so." He said. _'Well I'll just have to go see her for myself.'_

Mei-Ling shrieked. "Guys we half and hour until the ball starts, let's go!"

"Hey where's Saeki?" Fai asked looking around.

* * *

"Of course if Aribelle and Madeline were here they would've done a much better job with your hair and make-up, but I did a pretty decent job." Tomoyo said, swiveling Sakura's chair around so she could see herself.

Sakura's face was lightly powered while her cheeks were a slight shade of pink; her eyes were brushed evenly with a bare white bringing out her emerald eyes. Her bangs were swept to the side while her hair was pulled into an opposite side chignon, an ornate hair comb burrowed into it.

"Thank you so much Tomoyo-chan! I'll never forget this." Sakura beamed, touching the hair comb. "But putting that aside you look amazing."

"Thank you very much Sakura-chan." Tomoyo blushed, checking her watch. "Anyways we should get going, the ball must be starting." She grabbed Sakura's hand, dragging her out of the seat, "To the ball!" she said excitedly, stuffing her black clutch under her arm.

Sakura sighed. _'Here we go.' _She thought smiling at her best friend who was currently trying to lock her door.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura called to her friend, who looked up. "Let's have fun tonight, alright?"

Tomoyo stared wide-eyed at Sakura before slowly smiling, "Right."

* * *

The tinkling of the glass silenced the loud chatter and the orchestra came to a fading stop.

Clearing her throat, Yelan stood up. "I welcome our esteemed guests and fellow Deck Numbers to the 45th Annual Deck Initiation Ball, though it seems that our inductees have yet to arrive." She said raising her glass, as did everyone else in the room, "So I hope that everyone enjoys their time tonight—now cheers!" she took a sip of her champagne, everyone following in suit.

She motioned to the orchestra, and they began once again.

* * *

"Here you go ahead Tomoyo-chan, the inductees were told to meet together." Sakura said apologetically.

"Its fine, I'll just come find me when you arrive." Tomoyo said as the two spilt to different side of the hallway.

"See you in a couple." Sakura said, darting away.

"Okay, and don't run in that dress!" Tomoyo shouted after her, attracting stares.

Sighing she walked into the open doors held open by a familiar face.

"Rika!" she exclaimed, pulling her friend into a hug. "How've you been, it's been forever since I've had a good talk with you?"

Rika, who was dressed in an elegant, sleeveless, jade turtleneck dress, hugged Tomoyo back. "I've been doing great, here lets go sit over at a table." She said before propping the door open.

Properly seated at one of the many tables, the two were later accompanied by a pair of half-drank champagne.

"So how's it going with Terada?" Tomoyo asked taking a small sip.

Rika blushed. "It's been good; next month will be our third year together."

Tomoyo chuckled softly. "Well early congratulations."

Rika smiled back before standing up, smoothing out her jade gown. "Well I actually have to go meet up with Terada. Hopefully we'll see each other around." She said smiling before sauntering away.

As Rika left, Tomoyo finished off her champagne before motioning for a maître d' to bring her another glass of champagne.

'_Now all there is to do is wait for Sakura-chan to arrive with the other inductees.' _She thought before crossing the long crimson-red carpet to the other side, to listen to the orchestra with the glass in hand.

The orchestra began a new song as she walked over, careful not to bother the dancing couples.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and let the calm, harmonious music soothe her.

"Pachelbel Canon in D Major, in case you don't know your classical pieces, Daidoji-san." Came an urbane voice.

* * *

"Syaoran get your lazy ass out of the coach and hurry up and come out! Fai and the rest of them already left. And the inductees are going to be here any minute." Mei-Ling yelled from the other side of the door. "So get off your ass!"

Groaning, Syaoran straightened his tuxedo before walking out. "There. My ass is out of the coach. Happy?" he glared.

Mei-Ling smiled. "Very. Now you get to be a gentleman and escort me in there!" she said seizing Syaoran's arm, pointing in the direction of the large doors.

"Well what about Fai, isn't he supposed to be the one to escort you?" Syaoran asked, still glaring.

Mei-Ling's grip loosed slightly and her eyes fell. "Well Fai seemed to have escorted another person instead, so you get to escort me instead! And who else who be better?" she asked grinning, grip tightening again.

Syaoran's glare softened and his voice lowered. "If Fai ever hurts you, I'll kick his ass."

Mei-Ling scoffed. "Why? It's not like we're going out." She said laughing nervously, walking through the doors.

"Well you should tell him." Syaoran said, stopping in front of the doors that would open to the Assembly Hall.

"Well it's not like he—"

"All stand ready for the King of Spades: Syaoran-sama and the Queens of Diamonds: Mei-Ling-sama!" a booming voice announced.

Mei-Ling's grip tightened once again. "Here we go for another year, Syaoran."

* * *

Tomoyo turned around and was greeted by a pair of royal blue eyes. "E-E-Eriol-sama… How do you do?" She asked, taking a long sip of her champagne, turning back around to face the orchestra. _'And how does he know my name?'_

"I'm doing very well. How do you do?" he asked in response, but received none.

Eriol chuckled lightly. "Well Daidoji-san, I wonder how you would feel if I got this lovely tuxedo ruined by champagne."

Gasping, Tomoyo reversed sharply. "You would dare!" she cried before covering her mouth, realizing her mistake. "I apologize sincerely, Eriol-sama."

Chuckling once again, Eriol moved Tomoyo's hand out of the way. "I apologize for scaring you, Daidoji-san, and besides I wouldn't dare to ruin this exquisite tuxedo that you made."

Tomoyo blushed, fiddling with her deep violet shawl. "Thank you." She mumbled. _'What are you doing Tomoyo? Why are you all flustered?' _

He grinned, pushing his glasses up. "And might I say you look absolutely stunning tonight, Daidoji-san."

And she did.

She was wearing a strapless, black evening gown that draped to the ground; it was littered with small baubles that glittered each time Eriol looked at her dress. To warm her arms, she chose her favorite violet shawl that had designs sewed on it—silver sakura blossoms—and her black clutch in hand.

"Flattering me will not get you any where Eriol-sama." She said pointedly.

Eriol let out another charming chuckle that resonated throughout Tomoyo's head. "Well then what will?" he asked taking a glass of champagne from a passing maître d'. "And if you don't mind, I would prefer it if you would call me Eriol without adding the formalities; everyone does." He smiled showing his teeth.

"Well I'm sure that the people you allow to call you by your given name feel very honored, but I'm afraid that I have to refuse." She said downing the rest of her drink.

'_Aren't we rather daring?'_Eriol thought, laughing inwardly. _'Even declining my offer, how very interesting.'_

'You're rather gutsy aren't you for a _Nine_, you know." Eriol said bluntly taking a sip of his champagne.

Tomoyo stammered to find the right words. _'Shit! How could I be so careless? I'm four ranks under him. Good job Tomoyo, you've really outdone yourself.' _

"Well… you see—"

"No need to correct yourself, but if you wish for me to overlook your slip, you well join me tomorrow while everyone is—"

"All stand ready for the King of Spades: Syaoran-sama and the Queens of Diamonds: Mei-Ling-sama!"a loud voice cried.

Turning around, the two pairs of eyes were met with two other pairs of eyes.

* * *

Squinting slightly, Syaoran slightly gestured over to a gorgeous pair. "Isn't that Eriol?" he asked Mei-Ling.

Mimicking her escort, she squinted. "It is! And he's with… Daidoji-san!"

"Who the hell is Daidoji?" Syaoran asked, but received a smack from Mei-Lings hand.

"Daidoji-san is the Nine from Clubs—_Eriol's Suit_—who designed and made our clothes." Mei-Ling said touching her beige dress. "I saw Nakuru wearing one of her designs once and I just had to have and outfit of my own, and before you know it I have a whole closet worth of her clothes." She gushed to Syaoran who sighed loudly.

"Well what the hell is Eriol doing with Daidoji; I thought he was going out with Kaho?" Syaoran question eyeing, Tomoyo.

Mei-Ling groaned. "You really don't keep up don't you? Eriol and Kaho had a mutual breakup along time ago, and besides Kaho is getting married in a couple of months."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Well I'm sor—"

"All stand ready for the inductees, Ayori Misake-sama!"

Syaoran and Mei-Ling came to a stop and turned around to face the large doors as a steady applause insured.

Ayori came out dressed in a deep green gown with her ginger hair done in a high bun. She walked over to the side.

"Reiko Mashima-sama!"

The pixie-sized girl stepped into the hall wearing a purple, petite dress to fit her small demeanor and her hair was slicked to frame her face, she waved to the viewers before walking next to Ayori.

"Eiji Ueda-sama!"

The stoic boy was wearing a traditional black suit with the exception of his metallic blue tie which contrasted with his metal-rimmed glasses. He stood straight next to Reiko.

"Ryosuke Takeda-sama!"

The handsome youth came out wearing—what it seemed to be an American label—and tousled his hair before winking to all the girls in the front. He brushed his suit before taking his spot next to Eiji.

"Hitomi and Hitoshi Abe-sama!"

The two blonde twins sauntered in dressed in matching cerise outfits linking arms; the ruffles of Hitomi's dress brushed against Hitoshi's charcoal slacks with every step they took before they settled next to Ryosuke who winked at Hitomi—which earned him a glare from Hitoshi.

"Momo Miyake-sama!"

Momo walked in a coral halter-dress that brushed the ground momentarily before she walked next to the twins, brushing her chestnut locks over her shoulder revealing her tan neck wrapped in a glistening diamond choker.

"Sakura Kinomoto-sama!"

The applause scattered to a stop.

* * *

'_You just have to walk out there and try not to trip, nothing bad just look for Tomoyo's face and wait until the introduction is over. And don't trip or else the rich vultures will eat me alive. So just smile. This'll be easy… 'ish.'_

"Sakura Kinomoto-sama!"

As the roaring voice called out her name, the steady applause came to a stop and Sakura took a shaky step in the Assembly Hall.

* * *

"Sakura-chan's next!" Tomoyo whispered excitedly, tugging gently on Eriol's sleeve. "I should have brought my recorder!"

Eriol looked down at Tomoyo, whose face lit up as Sakura's shadow was finally seen on the wall.

'_Sakura-chan? Isn't Syaoran's new torture-toy?' _Eriol thought staring at Tomoyo intently.

* * *

Groaning softly, Syaoran walked over to the table which seated plates and small stands filled with delicate appetizers.

Mei-Ling grabbed his arm to keep him from walking any farther.

"Syaoran what are you doing? Sakura's coming out." Mei-Ling whispered trying not to attract attention from the guests. "Don't you want to see your assistant dressed up?" Mei-Ling teased.

Glaring down at his cousin, Syaoran stuffed a finger sandwich in his mouth. "I could care less whether she came dressed or not! I'm just here so that I don't get my ass chewed by you and the others." He muffled, moving to pick up another sandwich.

Mei-Ling stopped Syaoran's hand. "Well if you don't stop moping I'll chew your ass anyways." Mei-Ling said brushing crumbs from Syaoran's mouth. "Understand Syaoran?" she asked smoothing out Syaoran's jacket.

"Whatever." Syaoran said before walking away from Mei-Ling.

'_Why the hell am I even here?' _Syaoran thought, looking around searching for Fai, seeing as how Eriol was currently occupied with his new violet-haired obsession.

Looking for another table filled with food since the other table was being guarded by Mei-Ling, Syaoran searched for the tiny appetizers.

Though instead, his eyes were met with a certain petite inductee.

* * *

Looking through the crowd for Tomoyo, Sakura's eyes fell on a familiar messy head.

Coincidentally, the messy head looked up.

Amber met emerald.

Sakura diverted her gaze. _'Holy—'_

* * *

'—_Shit.' _Syaoran thought diverting his gaze.

* * *

**That was a slightly weird ending, so I apologize.**

**But I really didn't know how to end this chapter originally, so I just cut out some of it to use in the next chapter so that you guys would be able to read a new one soon!**

**And since the winter holidays are coming up, I will most likely be updating sooner with more chapters!!**

**Also hopefully everyone caught onto my little Eriol&Tomoyo fluff!**

**And another wonderful note to end off with….**

**My birthday is coming up!!!! *fanfare!!* YAYYYY!!! It's this Sunday, December 14****th****!!!!!! HOORAY!!!!!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **

**~fueledBypachi**


	5. Bottoms Up

**So is everyone ready for another update? **

**Anyways to answer some reviews:**

_**Mrs. Radcliffe 13**_**- I suppose The Deck **_**could **_**be somewhat of a fraternity/sorority type thing, but I will hopefully keep it from becoming it. I will also try to explain and work out the kinks! **_**nEeLLoC**_**- Originality is what I'm going for :) And I appreciate that advanced congratulations :) **_**StarAngel02**_**- Yes, they were **_**very **_**dazzled by each other :) **_**poems2songs**_**- I will try my best!**

**So I am hoping that everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am!**

* * *

_**Gilded Cage: Chapter V- Bottoms Up**_

* * *

_Previously:_

_Looking through the crowd for Tomoyo, Sakura's eyes fell on a familiar messy head._

_Coincidentally, the messy head looked up._

_Amber met emerald._

_Sakura diverted her gaze. 'Holy—'_

_--_

'—_Shit.' Syaoran thought diverting his gaze._

* * *

Staring out into the crowd, Sakura finally found Tomoyo, who was waving quite avidly but to her surprise she was standing by a tall, handsome man.

'_Eriol-san!' _she thought surprised.

"These are the eight new selected inductees for this year!" the loud voice boomed. "

Finally finding the small appetizer table in the back where no one could possibly see it, Syaoran walked over and plucked a macaroon off a stand.

Syaoran reached for another but was cut of by a tinkling noise.

Groaning he looked at the source of the interruption.

Yelan was now standing behind a long banquet table, which was positioned behind another banquet table half the length.

"Will the guests please take the two tables in the back, as the Suits take up the four tables in front of us?" Yelan asked motioning to the six lengthy banquet tables arranged in front her.

* * *

"Yelan-sama's wish is for the inductees to sit in the table in front of her." The man said, pointing to the small table in front of the Joker.

The eight of them made their way slowly through the crowd, walking down the crimson carpet, leading them straight to their seats, a rectangular table covered by a pure white cloth.

"Welcome." Yelan said before motioning to the seats. "Please, have a seat."

The guests gradually dispersed as everyone found their designated seats and each Suit seemed to separate into their own section, with each Suit's heads sitting with Yelan.

"Now as everyone is seated, maître d's will come around and serve everyone." Yelan announced, signaling to the waiting maître d's.

Multiple maître d's bustled into the ballroom with hands filled with plates, pushing carts filled with food, and carrying more champagne.

As soon as everything was poured, served, and situated, Yelan stood up for one last time.

"You my begin." And with a swoop of her arms, they began to eat.

* * *

And as fast as Yelan sat down, the four-course French meal— that consisted of an appetizer: a small plate of gougère sprinkled with crushed basil; a salad: Niçoise salad topped with sliced veal; an entrée: roast quail stuffed with foie gras; and a dessert: a petite crème caramel with a sprig of lavender—was gone within a matter of minutes.

"Now I hope that everyone's stomachs are satisfied?" Yelan questioned the ballroom.

A murmur of approval echoed throughout the ballroom.

"Wonderful, now we can end the night with dancing." Yelan said as the maître d's collected the dishes and the orchestra began a new song.

* * *

"Are you satisfied with tonight's meal Daidoji-san?" Eriol asked Tomoyo as he helped her out of her chair.

"I am very satisfied with tonight's meal Eriol-sama." She said, getting up from her chair. "It was delicious; did you like the meal yourself? I myself have to say that I really could go for another serving of the crème caramel, though I was not particularly favoring the foie gras and—"

Eriol cleared his throat. "Well I'm glad to see that you're so open-minded Daidoji-san, but I do have to take your mind off of the food and ask you for a dance." He asked taking her hand into his own.

Tomoyo grimaced and opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a shrill cry.

"Eric!" a foreign voice called.

Tomoyo turned around to see a foreigner with ridiculously large, blonde hair wearing a revealing black dress stroll over to the two.

"Eric I was looking all over for you!" the foreigner spoke in English. "Where were you? You left me in your room."

Eriol chuckled slightly. _'I hate one-night stands.' _He thought fixing his frames, glancing over to Tomoyo who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Elise; I had business to attend to." Eriol replied in English.

Elise played with a stand of loose hair. "But that still doesn't give you the excuse to leave me in your room unattended!" she whined, clinging on Eriol's arm.

Tomoyo sighed and took a glass of champagne from a passing maître d. "Sorry for intruding on your lovers spat." She said, walking over to Chiharu, who was talking to another one of the inductees—Reiko Mashima—and sipping on some punch. "I bid you goodnight _Eriol_-sama."

* * *

Spotting another flash of auburn, Syaoran instinctively moved toward the girl, but restrained himself.

"Now where the hell is Eriol?" he muttered to himself, trying to avoid the hoard of woman—Deck and guests alike—looking to dance with him.

Looking around he saw that flirting women surrounded Saeki and Fai, and the two shamelessly flirted back as well. "Those assholes." He glared at the group.

Deciding that he would not find any entertainment waiting around, Syaoran drifted over to the entrance, carefully exiting the ballroom without his mother or Mei-Ling catching him.

* * *

"Shaoran!" a nasally, accented voice echoed through his head.

'_I hate one-night stands.' _He thought to himself as he turned around.

"Shaoran I was looking all over for you! Where were you?" the tipsy voice giggled as freshly manicured claws grasped onto his clothed arm.

Syaoran groaned inwardly as he looked down at the intruder. "Hi… "

The woman's face lit up, egging Syaoran to continue.

'_Shit, I forgot! Sharon—was a redhead… Christen—had glasses… Sarah—was Brazilian… Chloe—had a bigger nose… Natalie!'_

"Hi Natalie!" he smiled, trying to release her grip on his arm.

"You remembered Shaoran!" she cried ecstatically, her grip tightening.

'_It's Syaoran you bimbo!' _Syaoran bit his lip. _'Do not hit her. Do not hit her. Do not hit her.' _He repeated the mantra in his head as they walked down the hall.

Natalie let out a drunken hiccup. "How about you and I return to my room for some late night snacking?" she asked, dragging a long, lacquered finger down his chest, in attempt to be seductive through her state of inebriation.

Pulling his arm away from Natalie, Syaoran quickly dashed down the hall, far away from Natalie.

'_Never again,' _he thought, _'Never again.'_

* * *

With a girl on each arm, the King of Hearts was in pure bliss.

"Saeki-sama, are you enjoying yourself tonight?" the girl on his right asked, batting her long eyelashes.

Saeki chuckled, swishing his cream-colored hair from his face to give her a slow wink, just enough to send her heart beating more than needed. "I am enjoying myself, Ayaka-chan—even more so with you by my side."

"Would you like a refill of your vodka, Saeki-sama?" this time the redhead girl on his left asked him, angling in to him, holding the bottle of vodka a little too suggestively.

Grinning, he leaned to his left. "Of course, but you know—I would rather have a refill of you, Isabel-chan." He whispered into her foreign ear, making her gasp, spilling vodka on his pant leg.

"I'm so sorry Saeki-sama!" Isabel cried, reaching for a napkin. "Let us make it up to you."

Saeki's grin widened, pulling the two girls closer to him, hearing them squeal slightly. "Well then, you know the routine girls. Tonight." He whispered, releasing them both, walking away.

'_Sluts.' _He smirked looking around. _'Now then, who's the next lucky lady?'_

He watched the crowd, picking out girls as a hand patted him on the shoulder.

"Targeting more girls to satisfy your never-ending libido?" Fai laughed, shaking his platinum blonde locks.

Saeki grinned again. "I can't help it." He shrugged, looking around. "Is that Eriol? And who is that pretty lady he has his hand on?" he questioned pointing at the pair.

Fai simpered. "Someone that Eriol has had his eyes on."

Saeki snorted before something caught his eye. "Who's that?" he asked pointing at someone in the crowd.

Fai followed Saeki's finger to see Sakura giggling at something someone said. "Don't you remember Saeki? That's Syaoran's new slave. Sakura Kinomoto."

Saeki leered. _'Sakura Kinomoto.'_

* * *

'_Finally got away from Elise.' _Eriol sighed inwardly. _'Now where's Tomoyo?'_

Spotting the violet haired girl, Eriol ran over Tomoyo who was engaged in an animation conversation with a man.

'_Don't they seem comfortable?' _he thought glaring at the man as he approached, making his presence known.

"Hello Tomoyo, I'm back dear." He said looping an arm around her tiny torso. "Thank you for watching over her, Yamada-kun." He addressed the man, who in turn, bowed slightly before scampering away.

Tomoyo stood frozen in Eriol's arms, appalled. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" she cried, pulling him out of the ballroom into the hall where they wouldn't attract attention.

Eriol pushed his glasses up. "I was simply addressing the situation like any other matter Tomoyo." He replied matter-of-factly.

Tomoyo's face flushed with rage. "There was nothing to address!" she exclaimed, pulling violently at her hair—though careful not to ruin it. "And don't call me Tomoyo without my permission—only people I respect can call be by my given name!"

Eriol smirked, leaning in close to Tomoyo's face, taking in the light fragrance of her perfume. "Do you not respect me Tomoyo?" He questioned, tilting his head in a childish manner.

Tomoyo recoiled. "N-N-No… what you see, is that… I d-do r-r-r-resp—"

Eriol chuckled a low, throaty chuckle that sent a tingling feeling through her spine. "You don't have to push yourself to hard Tomoyo; I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said brushing her bangs out of the way, "though I would greatly appreciate it if you would greet me with your presence tomorrow." He asked kissing her the forehead.

Tomoyo froze as his lips left a scorching touch.

Eriol let out another low chuckle before walking back into the ballroom. "Remember to come."

Touching her forehead, she blushed before shaking her head violently. _'No! Stop thinking so hard Tomoyo! And I don't have to go to meet him tomorrow if I don't want to… but if I did…' _her thoughts trailed off.

* * *

Yelan watched from where she sat on her personally made throne, the entire ballroom.

The Queens of each suit were together in a group talking, the Kings—Saeki and Fai specifically, surprisingly Eriol was talking with a young lady and as usual her stubborn son was no where to be seen— were scattered around—flirting—with the women species, and the Jacks were leafing through the crowd.

Smiling to herself, Yelan surveyed the ballroom sipping on her glass of wine.

'_Looks like Fai's going to receive quite the beating from Mei-Ling; Eriol's looking rather smug—where did that girl go? Tomoyo Daidoji was it?—; Takashi is making up lies again.' _She laughed inwardly as Chiharu delivered a routine punch to the arm. _'Naoko and Takuya seem to be enjoying the inductees; Fanren and Sheifa are looking for Syaoran again; Nade—'_

Yelan whipped her head over to the petite, cream-covered girl, blinking multiple times to clear her vision. _'No, that's not her.' _She thought, looking over to the girl once more, who was calmly sipping on her champagne. _'Eriol was right—looks like this is going to be an interesting year.' _She smirked vaguely, draining the rest of her wine.

* * *

The music faded along with the night.

The ballroom cleared its inside of all life.

The guests left for their homes.

The numbers left for their beds.

And the inductees readied themselves for their dreaded assignments that would soon greet them.

* * *

**I'm sorry that that was such a slow update!**

**Trying my best to make things go fast and get to the interesting parts!**

**The chapter title is pretty weird but its 'Bottoms Up' because if you were paying attention, **_**everyone **_**was drinking. **

**Keep in touch with **_**reviews**_**.**

**~feuledBYpachi**


	6. Hiatus

I sincerely apologize for those who have been waiting patiently for new chapters for any of my stories, but I would like to say that I am taking a short hiatus—or at least—a short time frame to re-gather all of my stories and perhaps change the format that they are written in. And they actually might be deleted and then reloaded, so keep your eye out!

By the way, do you like the way I formatted my OHSHC one-shots? That will probably be the format that they will be written in. Maybe…

And since school is almost over and summer is coming I will have a _lot _more time to think up new ideas!

So until then—_Au Revoir!_

~fueledBYpachi


End file.
